


The Other Side

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fusion, Gen, King Creativity, Song fic, The Greatest Showman, The Other Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: So this is kind of an idea I have based on a concept that I attribute mostly to @randomslasher on tumblr. The idea that the sides are just all chill with each other, they just come together to make the sides videos with Thomas.So basically, they all just kinda hang out and exist, being Thomas’s functions like they have to be. That, coupled with a song fic idea I have that is just kind of randomly funny to me? So whatever. So… Platonic all sides? Focusing on the Creativitwins. Also just, the wordplay of the song is fun for this fandom.The Other Side from The Greatest Showman. - I only know the Reimagined version, I haven’t actually seen the movie.Also a bit of fusion!sides. I’m just throwing head canons at the wall and seeing what sticks.





	The Other Side

Logan was sitting at the table, bent over a notebook and calendar as he jotted down his ideas for plans and potential schedules. Patton was standing at his shoulder, looking down at what he was working on. Just across the room, Remus was sitting on the couch – completely upside down with his knees up over the back and his head down near the floor, watching them from his skewed perspective. 

“…I think we may need to bring in some extra firepower for this upcoming deadline.. Thomas has been having a bit of a creative block and if we’re going to get this next video made we’re going to have to really apply ourselves.” Logan broke the silence, tapping a square on the calendar with the end of his pencil. 

“Well.. We could always see if the two of them would be up to try coming together? Sometimes one head is better than two.” Patton said, laughing a little under his breath. 

“…It is worth asking, but i’m not sure if that will go over.” Logan answered, the two glasses wearing sides glancing over to Remus. 

The moustached side just smiled back at them. “Oh you know me! I’m always up for a bit of fun!”

“We’re already half way there then!” Patton said happily, looking back to Logan. 

“You two know that Roman isn’t the biggest fan of fusing though… It’s going to be up to him.” Logan reminded them. 

In a strangely fluid motion, Remus threw his legs to the side and somehow flipped up to land on his feet. “Oh just leave that to me! I’ll have him on board in no time!” He strode over to Roman’s bedroom door and knocked, a rather erratic and very telling rhythm that no one would ever mistake as being anyone besides the darker creative trait. 

Roman threw the door open after a few moments, clearly expecting his brother to be standing there. “What is it, Remus?”

Remus smiled, simply snapping his fingers and causing music to begin to play from nowhere at all. Taking in a breath, he quickly fell into song. 

_“Right here, right now_   
_ I put the offer out_   
_ I don’t want to chase you down_   
_ I know you see it..” _

Remus had leaned in to his brother’s personal space, singing directly at him.

“_You run with me_  
_ And I can cut you free_  
_ Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_  
_ So trade your typical for something colorful_  
_ And if it’s crazy, live a little crazy_  
_ You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_  
_ Or you can risk it all and see!” _

The darker trait had put a specific emphasis on the word “King,” Roman realizing what he was up to, but it was clear that his brother wasn’t going to stop the song to ask a simple question. As he continued, Remus moved out of his brother’s doorway and more into the main living space, moving through it in tune to the music.

“_Don’t you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_  
_ ‘Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_  
_ It’ll take you to the other side_  
_ 'Cause you can do like you do_  
_ Or you can do like me_  
_ Stay in the cage, or you’ll finally take the key_  
_ Oh, damn! Suddenly you’re free to fly_  
_ It’ll take you to the other side!”_

Remus had paused, his arms spread toward Roman, despite having ended up standing atop the back of the couch, as he invited him to join him. The lighter creative side took a moment before he strolled out of his room and crossed his arms, looking directly back at his brother. But it was only a split second before he began to sing back the response.

_“Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_   
_ Well I hate to tell you, but it just won’t happen_   
_ So thanks, but no_   
_ I think I’m good to go_   
_ 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I’m trapped in.” _

Roman walked further into the room, clearly playing the part of the one refusing, and just as talented as Remus was in performing this little skit of sorts.

_“Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_   
_ You’re onto something, really it’s something_   
_ But I live among the swells, and we don’t pick up peanut shells_   
_ I’ll have to leave it up to you._

_Don’t you know that I’m okay with this uptown part I get to play_   
_ 'Cause I got what I need and I don’t want to take the ride_   
_ I don’t need to see the other side_   
_ So go and do like you do_   
_ I’m good to do like me_   
_ Ain’t in a cage, so I don’t need to take the key_   
_ Oh, damn! Can’t you see I’m doing fine_   
_ I don’t need to see the other side!” _

Roman followed suit, ending up standing perched atop an arm of the same couch Remus was standing on, his hands on his hips and looking rather indignant.

But Remus only stepped closer, picking up his part of the song.

“_Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays”_

Roman fired back, pointing directly at him and then dramatically gesturing toward the stairs as he went on.

“_If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns!”_

Coincidentally, due to the loud ruckus that the two creative traits were causing, Virgil had descended the steps right around that time… And didn’t miss being referred to as one of the aforementioned clowns, crossing his arms and huffing as he stood there on the steps. 

Remus didn’t acknowledge it, moving across the couch, and an arm chair before coming to land on the ground, holding out a hand to his brother as he sang.

_“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_   
_ Just let me give you the freedom to dream _   
_ And it’ll wake you up and cure your aching_   
_ Take your walls and start 'em breaking_   
_ Now that’s a deal that seems worth taking_   
_ But I guess I’ll leave that up to you…” _

The music paused, everyone in the room waiting to see if Roman would continue or if this would be where he finally refused the offer. He did mull it over for a beat longer than the song would have normally taken to pause, but to Remus’s delight, he did continue singing it.

“…._Well it’s intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?”_

Remus was beaming, even though his brother ignored his hand in favor of his crossing his arms over his chest. The darker trait brought his shoulders up in an exaggerated shrug and continued on.

_“Fair enough, you’d want a piece of all the action  
I’d give you seven, we could shake and make it happen.”_

They began firing back the lines at one another, the three other traits in the room very aware that this was just a formality of the song, but it would have been unlike them to skip it just for the sake of something as trivial as productivity or reason. 

_“I wasn’t born this morning, eighteen would be just fine.”_

_“Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?”_

_“Fifteen.”_

_“I’d do eight.”_

_“Twelve.”_

_“Maybe nine.”_

_“Ten.”_

At the final line from Remus, he held his hand out to Roman yet again, the other finally taking it with a smile. They began to sing together, their voices melding together as they danced across the living room.

_“Don’t you wanna get away to a whole new part you’re gonna play_   
_ 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_   
_ It’ll take you to the other side_   
_ So if you do like I do_   
_ So if you do like me_   
_ Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_   
_ Oh, damn! Suddenly we’re free to fly_   
_ We’re going to the other side!”_

The two were holding each other’s hands, dancing and singing together in perfect sync and unison as though they were one entity. As they continued their voices only seemed to meld more and more as though they were truly becoming one. They were also slowly beginning to glow brighter and brighter, the light fully enveloping them as the song came to a close.

“_So if you do like I do (To the other side)_  
_ So if you do like me (We’re going to the other side)_  
_ 'Cause if we do we’re going to the other side_  
_ We’re going to the other side!”_

The three sides watching this entire thing had shielded their eyes as the red and green glow had gotten too bright and became too much to look at, but as it faded and they all turned back, standing in the place of the two creative traits was a single one instead. He was tall and board, wearing an ornate crown that only made the grand details of his doublet and cape stand out moreso. What he wore was made from a shiny gray, nearly silver, fabric and decorated predominantly with gold, with touches of red and green tastefully throughout it.

“Did someone call upon me?” He asked, his voice rich and grand, looking over the other three.

Virgil just groaned, walking over to Logan and Patton. “…Why did we have to bring out _King Christmas_?” 

The creative trait rolled his eyes a bit, fussing with his cape a bit as he awaited an answer. 

“We needed a little more creativity than usual.” Patton smiled, looking over the King with a bit of awe in his eyes. 

“Lovely. …Do they really have to do the song and dance every time they fuse?” The anxious trait shook his head.

“…They’re creativity. Do you expect anything less?” Logan answered simply.


End file.
